Handsel
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Ginny's surprise is ready in time for Harry's birthday


A/N: so the meet at midnight thing is a prompt, but I've been wanting to write about this happening for a while. Also, definition of handsel is: a gift made as a token of good wishes or luck especially at the beginning of a new year

* * *

 _Meet me at midnight. Alone._

Ginny's loopy scrawl fanned across the small scrap of parchment she'd ripped off the corner of her letter to Neville. She'd sent the missive off hours ago, with Pigwidgeon, hoping the flighty bird remembered where Harry lived in muggle London. Although they rarely met so late at night, Ginny and Harry had unofficially named a small copse of trees on the border of the Weasley's property as their meeting place, favoring it for its seclusion as well as the atmosphere. It also provided the perfect hiding spot for her surprise.

Although the couple shared almost everything with each other, more from genuine desire rather than some calculated choice about openness. But Ginny had kept this little project a secret since before she graduated from Hogwarts the year before. One day, when she'd popped over to visit Andromeda and Teddy, after the little metamorphmagus went down for his nap, the older woman had lead Ginny out into the yard.

Once they entered Mr. Tonks' old work shed, Andromeda had slipped an old drop cloth off of a pile of what, to Ginny's naïve eyes, looked like rubbish. Mrs. Tonks explained, with a slight waver in her voice, that Mr. Tonks had saved the pieces after that terrible night and put them away, thinking Harry might want to have the motorbike later on. Andromeda had asked Ginny what she thought, and the two hatched a plan to keep this a secret until Ginny could complete the refurbishment herself. Of course, once she told Mr. Weasley, he was ecstatic to have an excuse to track down more muggle artifacts. As he agreed, he shot a look towards the chicken coop, where Mrs. Weasley was tending the hens and muttered, "Perhaps we'll keep this between us?"

Ginny laughed at the memory, running her fingers over the polished chrome of the completely redone vintage bike, a light breeze cutting through the warm late July air. She had lovingly labored over the bike for months, sneaking out during school holidays, late at night after practice with the Harpies, and early mornings on her days off. _Hopefully he loves this as much as I think he will…_

Glancing at her wrist, Ginny squinted her eyes, straining to read the time – _nearly midnight_.

Shaken from her thoughts by a quiet 'pop', Ginny flicked her wand at the bike, camouflaging it with a quick disillusionment charm, and stepped towards the clearing in the trees.

Harry smirked, hair taking on a blue tint in the moonlight, "Someone's here early. Eager much?"

Raising her hands to her hips, Ginny volleyed, "Could say the same for you _Harry_. In fact more so since I _live_ here."

Stepping closer, Harry slung his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him, "Because apparating takes _so_ long."

Ginny looked up into his glinting green eyes, "If you don't cut the sass I'm not giving you your present."

Tilting his head down, their noses brushing together, "I'm sorry." Harry closed the remaining distance between them, finally delivering the searing kiss he'd wanted to initiate the minute he arrived.

With a moan, Ginny ran her hands up Harry's lean chest, lightly pushing him away, "Stop distracting me, that's not the present."

Harry nuzzled her cheek, "Can it be my gift to you?"

Sighing, Ginny ran her close clipped fingernails over his shoulders, " _Yes._ But mine first, because I'm _not_ taking any chintzy gift from you." She stepped backwards, wriggling her eyebrows playfully.

Harry grinned, running his hand through his messy hair and doing his best to look alluring.

Ginny shook her head, " _Anyway_ close your eyes, sir."

As his emerald orbs disappeared, Ginny let out a relieved breath, _Now he won't see and I won't be distracted…_ She looked up again, taking in his lanky frame and angular features, _well maybe still distracted…but at least he won't see._

Slowly, leaves and fallen branches crunching underneath the tires, Ginny pushed the motorbike out from the trees and removed disillusionment charm. Biting her lip nervously, she called out, "Ok. Open."

Blinking, Harry's brow furrowed in confusion, before his eyes lit up in recognition, "But…how did you?"

Ginny shoved her hands into the pockets of her cut offs, "Andromeda gave it to me, and dad helped some, and I asked them to keep it a surprise…for you."

A smile flitted across Harry's face, "I was wondering what you three were up to last weekend, although it sounds like its been longer than that…" He stepped toward the bike, running his fingers over it rather reverently.

Ginny cleared her throat, "Yeah…a little over a year."

He pulled his hand back, looking up abruptly, eyes wide as saucers behind his glasses, " _Gin_."

She walked over to him and the bike, wrapping her freckled hand around his, "Well I know what Sirius meant to you, and the Firebolt is gone and so is the mirror…"

Tugging her to his chest by their interconnected hands, Harry made good on his promise, he wound his fingers through her fiery waves, pressing his lips to hers fervently.

They pulled back countless moments later, cheeks flushed and Harry's spectacles slightly fogged. Ginny rubbed her nose against his affectionately, before stepping away and straddling the bike, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, "Wanna take it for a spin?"


End file.
